<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphonies and Sweat and Sex by PersonyPepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375347">Symphonies and Sweat and Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper'>PersonyPepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Boss Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Is Pretty, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their driver’s quick to scurry out their car when Geralt snarls at him, and presses his lips to Jaskier’s as soon as the door shuts. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,” he mutters, nipping at Jaskier’s lips before pulling back. </p>
<p>“I’m mad at you, mostly,” Jaskier huffs, climbing into the driver’s seat to turn on the car as Geralt settles into the passengers, “You’re lucky I’m too horny to think.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symphonies and Sweat and Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t talk to anyone, okay?” Jaskier wraps his arms around Geralt’s waist, a lazy smile on his face as his boyfriend tensely does his tie up. “Stay by my side, no matter what.” Amber eyes bore into his from the mirror, all stern and serious.</p>
<p>Jaskier huffs, placing a kiss over his lover’s shoulder. “I know, darling,” he mutters, pressing his chest flush to Geralt’s back. “Big, bad, scary men— I know.” He watches Geralt finish dressing, adoration a cloud in his mind. He loves this man, more than words can say, more than paintings could express.</p>
<p>Geralt takes Jaskier’s hand, his black suit’s flamboyance complimenting his boyfriend’s simplicity; his coat wraps around the edges of his shoulders, chest exposed as the neckline plunges to just above his navel, brown hair dusted from the tip of his neck and disappearing into the narrow of his suit from where the lace flutters unevenly to his thighs. He looks damn good, if he does say so himself. </p>
<p>The driver’s eyes linger for a second too long on on his chill-hardened nipples, and Geralt growls from beside him. The man’ll be fired before they get home, probably; no one eyes the White Wolf’s fox and gets away with it. “Come on,” Geralt mutters, voice low and dangerous, “Don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>They are; the house a too-large, too-rich thing. No matter how Jaskier tries, he doesn’t manage grow accustomed to the money that comes with ruling a city, or aiding in ruling a city, in this case. They’re at Aiden’s and Lambert’s place, celebrating their engagement. No doubt, with those two asshole in charge, the party’ll be <em>loud. </em></p>
<p>Oh, it’s fucking chaotic indeed; sure, everyone’s dressed fancy, but the entirety of Geralt’s… business is drunk or high off their tits, smiling and laughing with the party well underway. Leave it to Aiden and Lambert to throw an engagement celebration similar to a frat party. Geralt’s arm drapes around Jaskier’s narrow waist as he nods at people in greeting, even cracking a smile when Lambert bounds up to them, shaking his boss’ hand and before drawing Jaskier into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t have done it without you,” he says, amber eyes genuine as he pulls back, giving Jaskier a grin, “thanks for the advice and everything.” Jaskier draws him back into a hug, patting his back to hide the tears welling up in his blues. Damn him for being such a romantic. </p>
<p>Geralt holds out his elbow for Jaskier once they Lambert goes off to find his fiancé, guiding his boyfriend to the bar set up in the corner, and drinks in hand, they settle onto a couch of fine black leather. Jaskier chatters away as usual, going on about whatever comes to mind— classes, fucking Valdo Marx’s class winning the fundraiser (“They cheated, Geralt! I know they did!” And Geralt offhandedly offers to kill Marx, not for the first time.), and how he’d decorated his room with his students’ drawings of buttercups.</p>
<p>The evening is smooth sailing till someone hollers for Geralt. Or rather hollers out, “Look at our infamous Butcher! Tamed for some stupid little whore, slutting around for someone to bend you over and fu—” Jaskier has his teeth bared, rising to his feet as the shot rings out, bringing silence upon the room as the man falls flat.</p>
<p>Jaskier makes a note to admonish his boyfriend for shooting someone at their friend’s fucking engagement party before Geralt stands, following him out the door with rage burning behind amber eyes. He’s sure he has the same anger behind his— sure, he’s a slut, but he has a doctorate, so he’s quite a smart slut thank-you-very-much, and to call Geralt tamed? </p>
<p>Their driver’s quick to scurry out their car when Geralt snarls at him, and presses his lips to Jaskier’s as soon as the door shuts. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad,” he mutters, nipping at Jaskier’s lips before pulling back. </p>
<p>“I’m mad at you, mostly,” Jaskier huffs, climbing into the driver’s seat to turn on the car as Geralt settles into the passengers, “You’re lucky I’m too horny to think.” To Geralt’s annoyance, Jaskier’s strict in following the rules of the road— to Jaskier’s poor horny lizard brain, his impatience has led him to undo his zipper, calloused hand stroking himself as Jaskier drives.</p>
<p>Bitch. </p>
<p>They barely make it inside their own home, tugging at clothes and abandoning them in the hall as they stumble into bed, kicking off their shoes. Jaskier can’t stand the idea of not touching him, and opening Geralt up right now, desperate as they are for each other, probably isn’t a good idea. Jaskier presses their foreheads together as Geralt leans against the headboard, his lubed hand fisting at his lover’s cock before he ruts against it. His tip catches at he edge his boyfriend’s crown, leaving them panting as Geralt ruts back, his fingers coming to play with his own nipples as Jaskier presses wet kisses to his neck, sucking bruises into his shoulders. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous like this, love how fucking powerful you are, my White Wolf, and at the end of the day, you’re mine, aren’t you?” Geralt moans as Jaskier wraps a hand around the both of them, “Possessive bastard; do you like hearing that? That you’re mine? Do you enjoy belonging to me?” Jaskier’s voice is too light, to breath as he presses his lips back to Geralt’s, their rutting growing frantic. </p>
<p>“And that I’m yours?” he whispers.</p>
<p>Geralt spills with a grunt as Jaskier keeps jerking them off, following with a cry as he slumps forward. “Fuck, Jaskier.” He snuggles into Geralt’s neck, giving him wonderful hickeys to show off at work. </p>
<p>Jaskier chuckles. “Fuck indeed. Look at you. You look gorgeous, covered in my marks. Would you like to mark me later?” Geralt’s cock twitches at that, and Jaskier rolls off of him, and onto his back. “Open yourself up for me, baby, I wanna watch—” Jaskier ends up doing far more than just watching, and Geralt spends the rest of the night marking him his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr's @persony-pepper</p>
<p>lemme know what ya thought &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>